


I Will Not Be Seduced

by DaisyChainz



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, But who seduced whom?, Canon Compliant, First look at Kylo Ren's face, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Supreme Leader Snoke sends Kylo Ren to visit the Finalizer and her new General. Hux suspects Ren is there for more reasons than he has shared. Hoping a promotion is in store, Hux decides to try and seal the deal with a personal touch.





	I Will Not Be Seduced

Hux waited impatiently on the flight deck for the ship to arrive. Outwardly, of course he was the picture of patience; but inside he fluctuated between anticipation and annoyance. The arrival of Snoke's apprentice, and Hux's expected receiving of him spoke volumes towards Snoke's trust in him. No other ship had received the apprentice, no other member of The First Order had been sent to greet him. 

No one really knew anything about the man. Hux only knew he was a "he" as Snoke had referred to him that way. He couldn't really even be certain he was human. If anyone else in The First Order had sent him that would be a given, but as the Supreme Leader didn't appear to be so himself. . .

And of course Hux was kept waiting. Damnable force users operated in their own time, not correct Military time. Hux knew that from Snoke, and the fact that the apprentice, this Kylo Ren, had been involved in several missions Hux had overseen from his ship. He was never where Hux felt he should be, although he had so far been successful each time. Once, the whole of the Knights of Ren had been involved and it had been a logistical nightmare, times 7, from start to finish.

So while the arrival of the apprentice aboard Hux's ship was an honor, he was rightfully anxious about what it portended. Snoke had not mentioned the purpose of the visit, only that he was to host Kylo Ren. Hux had no reason to believe it meant he was being punished for some unknown transgression, but the lack of information lent itself to worrisome ideas. 

The flight deck officer called the approaching ship, and Hux shook off his thoughts and straightened himself. He stood at attention, not moving a muscle as the Upsilon class vessel approached and smoothly docked. 

After a few long minutes, broken only by Hux's staff scurrying about their tasks to secure the ship, the gangway lowered and a dark form emerged. 

Hux had never seen the apprentice in person. The lightsaber had marked his movements on the overhead view, and he had watched him in action through the shoulder cameras of his stormtroopers when they were on the ground with him. But never anything so close up and personal. 

He paused at the bottom of the ramp, honed in immediately on Hux and approached. If Hux had been less disciplined he might have flinched or taken a step back: Kylo Ren walked as if he meant to run straight over him. 

But Hux held his ground, eyeing the apprentice as he felt he was being similarly sized up. 

Kylo Ren was a big man, although he moved with a certain, solid grace. Hux suspected his armor, just like Hux's own uniform and great coat, was cut to make him appear larger, but he was still looming. Hux stood as tall as he could but still found himself looking up, just slightly. 

Kylo Ren stopped in front of him, almost uncomfortably close. Hux gave a formal nod. "Welcome to the Finalizer. I am General Hux, at your service."

Kylo Ren cocked his head. "I know who you are General." The voice modulator was a little unnerving. "My Master has spoken of you."

There was a long pause. As he didn't know why Kylo Ren was aboard his ship he was at a little of a loss as what to do with him. "How long are you to be staying with us, Lord Ren?"

Ren was silent for a beat. "Trying to get rid of me already, General?"

A flare of annoyance hit Hux's chest. He pressed his lips together tightly. "Of course not. I simply need to know if you wish me to show you to guest quarters, or if we have immediate business to attend to."

A sound emanated from the vocoder that was possibly thoughtful. "Master Snoke told me that you were quite efficient. Straight to business then. I will be staying aboard two days, but I will quarter on my ship. No accommodations necessary. My object here is to simply learn about the workings of the Finalizer."

Hux felt his chest tighten, the brief idea that Kylo Ren had been sent to replace him flying through. 

Ren leaned forward slightly and it also dawned on him that, like his Master, Ren was able to hear his thoughts. He clamped down tightly, clearing his mind of any doubts and fears, or other thoughts not to the business at hand. 

Ren made another considering sound, then continued. "I am a seasoned warrior. However, I do not have what you would consider to be actual military training. My Master felt it would be good for me to experience life aboard a military vessel."

So Kylo Ren had been sent to Hux to learn. Hux felt a moment of pride that he quickly squelched. It was hard not to be flattered that Snoke had chosen his ship, himself to bestow this honor on. Instead he nodded. "Very well. Was there anything in particular the Supreme Leader would like me to focus on, anyplace he would prefer we start?"

For the first time Ren seemed to relax slightly. He took half a step back, no longer hovering in intimidation. "That is up to you, General."

"Then follow me, please." Hux turned and marched them both out of the hangar. 

*** **

Hux had started them in the bridge. He had explained the general operations, then mentioned Ren's last mission that Hux had overseen. 

"We had direct visuals overhead as well as on the ground, although body cams can be a less than ideal form of gathering information. There is no way to control what they see, and are often blocked during close combat. They are, however, an excellent source of getting the lay of the actual ground and what the troopers are facing off against."

"How much direction do you give to the troopers?" Ren asked. 

Hux stopped behind Thanisson's chair. "Bring up the overhead images from the Ghsnet offensive."

"Right away, General."

After a moment a hologram appeared over the console. Hux reached over and pulled the image closer to himself, using his hands to resize and manipulate, as well as to choose playback. 

Running the footage Hux pointed to a small group of troopers advancing on an entrenched band of enemy combatants. "From here I had a better view of the layout of the battlefield. I could see the weakness of their position and direct my troopers to it." He pointed out an opening and, as if on cue the troopers split up and approached. 

He turned to watch Ren as the rest of the scene played out. He stood silently, appearing absorbed by the holo--though the mask made it difficult to be certain. Hux took the opportunity to take a closer look at him. His armor was well used, but seemed to be clean and well cared for. His lightsaber hung at his hip. Hux had only seen it in action from above. He wondered what it sounded like when Ren was fighting with it.

At that Ren turned to him, unexpectedly. He was silent for a moment, Hux wondered if he was being observed in return. Finally the vocoder rumbled, "show me the footage from Jhasnda."

Hux blinked, taken off guard. "What?" He asked, almost stupidly. "Why would you need to see that?"

"I don't need to. I wish to. That was one of your greatest victories. I believe it was the one that brought you into my Master's notice. I wish to hear from you how you achieved it."

Heavily flattered, but now even more suspicious, Hux licked his lips. "If you truly wish a full telling of that it will take a while."

Ren nodded and took half a step closer. Hux tensed but again held his ground. An aura of power and danger emanated off of Ren. Hux had watched him in action, he knew exactly what he was capable of. And he suspected there was more to be seen. In a rare spontaneous moment Hux spoke, "when we are done with the tour we will retire to my quarters for a meal. We can go over the footage then."

Ren's demeanor again changed, just slightly. He stepped back, still in Hux's space but less demanding. He bowed his head in agreement.

There was another long pause, then Ren finally spoke. "So, what is next on your tour General."

Hux had the feeling he was being mocked, but it felt somehow good natured. He allowed himself a small smile and gesture back towards the entrance with a gloved hand, "perhaps we should visit engineering next."

Ren stood and watched him for another moment, then nodded again and swirled to walk back off the bridge. 

*** **

Hux was surprised that he actually found Ren to be rather good company. He was polite, in an odd way. Half the time he was pushing himself into Hux's personal space, the rest he was an attentive listener that asked appropriate, and even intelligent, questions. 

Hux was very proud of the Finalizer. He hadn't had his rank or posting very long, but he knew her inside out. He showed off all the technical side, but was also sure to explain the staff and their ranks and duties within the organization. Ren had been sent to learn about military operations after all. 

He was reminded to the time by a sudden rumbling in his gut. 

"My apologies, Lord Ren. I seem to have gotten carried away and forgotten to stop for our meal."

"That is forgivable; it's been an interesting tour. I am just finding myself hungry as well. And you promised me some mealtime entertainment."

Hux blinked as he took a step closer. "I had not forgotten. Did you wish to freshen up on your ship before joining me in my quarters?"

"No such stop is necessary. Did you need to be rid of me to make preparations?"

The outrageous statement drew a bark of laughter from Hux. He swallowed and composed himself, but smiled slightly as he answered. "I assure you I'm perfectly capable of ordering dinner and arranging a video viewing in the lift on the way."

It was Ren's turn to gesture for Hux. He nodded and led the way, Ren close on his heels. 

Once in his living area Hux shucked his great coat and invited Ren in. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

There was a long moment, then Ren reached up and pushed some unseen levers under his mask. With a hiss it opened and he lifted it away. He gave a quick shake of his head, then tucked the mask under his arm and faced Hux fully. 

Hux wasn't entirely sure what he expected, so it was difficult to fathom how he could be surprised. But Ren seemed quite young, even younger than himself. Perhaps early twenties? He was definitely human, although his features were unusual. His hair was glossy and black, a bit wild and definitely too long. His eyes were almost a golden brown, dark, and they watched him closely. 

Over all, the effect was quite pleasing. As Hux looked him over and felt a stirring in his gut he hoped fervently that Ren could not actually read his mind. His full lips were especially distracting. 

Those lips quirked just slightly, throwing doubt on Hux's hopes that his thoughts had remained private. Ren took his usual half step forward, but he asked "where would you like me to put this?"

Hux realized belatedly Ren was asking about his mask. In an unusual moment he actually stuttered, then managed to pull himself together enough to motion to a low table behind him. "Here. Would be fine. Er, please come in."

It was a short wait for the food, and the conversation was slow to restart. But eventually, as they ate, they found some common ground. 

"So the Knights of Ren are not Sith either then?"

Ren snorted--once his mask had been removed all formality had disappeared. "The Knights are not much of anything. A few have the same background and training as I," Hux had been unable to get much of Ren's history, and hadn't pushed. "But they no longer practice their discipline. The others have been picked up along the way. They are willing to work with each other, in the context of battle. But other than that they are mostly hard-headed and mercenary." If Hux wasn't mistaken there was a tone of affection under the exasperation. 

"But they follow you? You are their Master?"

Ren looked at Hux sharply. "Make no mistake. I am their Master. But," he pushed his empty plate away, "I have them on a very long leash. When Master Snoke has no need of them they do as they please."

"So they are loyal?"

"Absolutely. Their services can be bought by others, but their commitment is to Snoke, myself, and each other."

Hux nodded. "That is a very unusual arrangement. But I suppose I cannot argue with the results."

Ren smirked. "The results, perhaps. But I don't think you appreciated us being at your operation on Dansk."

Hux caught his eye, uncertain how to react. "I will admit that having you on the ground makes handling my end more . . . Interesting."

Ren laughed outloud for the first time. It was a deep, rich sound that Hux almost imagined he could feel reverberating in his own chest. Ren licked his lips and leaned over the table towards Hux. "That is a very polite way of putting it. I can imagine having all of us on the field at once gave you a mighty headache."

"Well, I wouldn't say . . ." Hux stumbled, trying to be polite but not disingenuous. Ren was being very straightforward. Ren interrupted him with a hand over his shoulder, a grin on his face. 

"All right," Hux relented. "Fine, yes. I had no idea what any of you were doing, going to do, or if you even had a plan. I had to direct my troopers around you and keep an eye out for any indications of what your endgame might have been." He smiled back as Ren chuckled. "I may have had a small headache by the time the battle was won." After a pause he added, "it would be much easier if you could loop me into your comms. If I could at least hear what you are doing I could direct my troopers more effectively."

Ren shook his head. "There is no way to loop you into our communications."

Frowning Hux almost forget about the heavy hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean? My officers are schooled in many types of communication devices."

Ren tapped his temple with his free hand. "Not the force, however."

"Oh. I see. That does create a technical issue."

Ren chuckled again, squeezing his shoulder. He left his hand for another moment, then withdrew back to his side of the table. Hux cleared his throat. "Shall we look at the footage now?"

Ren nodded and rose to follow him into the sitting area. 

Using his holopad Hux played the footage of the battle Ren had wanted to see. It really wasn't that long, but Hux was glad that he had suggested a private viewing. 

Especially now that he could watch Ren's bare face with all it's expressions as he watched the holovid. His face was set in an intent visage, but his micro expressions spoke volumes. He grimaced at obvious mistakes of green troopers, waited almost breathlessly to see if Hux's sacrifices and risks would pay off and finally, at the end, looked triumphant at the victory. 

With a long last look at the final frozen image Ren asked, "had you envisioned how this battle would go?"

The question caught Hux off guard--no one had ever asked him that before. But his answer was immediate. "Of course. The trick is in making it happen."

Ren turned to him, they were sitting side by side on Hux's long blue couch. "But a battle is a living thing. Unpredictable."

Hux glanced at the holo, then back to Ren. His dark eyes were burrowing into Hux. He had that feeling in his gut again. "Yes, but like any living thing it can be directed, manipulated, driven the direction you need it to go."

Ren watched him intently for a moment, eyes dropping briefly, then returning to Hux's. He felt his breathing pick up slightly. "It's no wonder you don't appreciate myself or my Knights on your battlefield. We are loose cannons."

Hux swallowed. "No. In the end our goals are the same. I simply have to make certain that my troopers stay out of your way, and support your actions as they become clear. It's a complication, but not a threat to our success."

Licking his lips Ren stared for a moment longer, then turned back to the holo.

Hux blinked. He thought to himself, 'Why are you really here, Ren?' but couldn't say it aloud. 

Abruptly Ren rose and looked down at Hux. "Thank you for your hospitality, General. This is exactly the type of knowledge Snoke wished me to acquire. I appreciate you taking the time to show me yourself, instead of shuffling me off on an underling."

Hux joined him, uncertain of where things stood. "It was my honor, Lord Ren. You said you would be here two days. Did you have other plans for tomorrow?"

Ren shook his head. "If you can spare me another day?"

Hux bowed his head. "Of course, I'm at your disposal."

Giving a curt nod Ren retreated towards the door, picking up his mask but not putting it on yet. "We will speak more tomorrow, General. Good night."

Hux responded and watched Ren disappear under his mask and out the door. His leaving had been abrupt, but Hux hadn't gotten the impression there was anything wrong. If anything, he was glad for the time to decompress and decide what to do next. 

He was still uncertain that observing military operations was Ren's actual goal, but if there was an impending takeover he was going about it very oddly. Snoke could simply order Hux down and he would have no choice but to step aside. It felt more like Ren was feeling out Hux's motivations and loyalties. Hux didn't think that he had ever left any doubt as to his loyalties, but looks could be deceiving. Hux had rooted out more than one officer that spoke loyalty to Hux and the Order but were plotting against him. 

Ren may have been testing his loyalty to his Master directly. Snoke, like Hux, required loyalty to the Order and himself. 

Hux sighed and turned to his desk. It would take him a few hours to catch up on the work that had surely accumulated while he had been distracted with Ren. 

*** **

When Hux awoke the next morning he lay in bed, thinking in the early quiet. 

If Ren was gauging his loyalties, why? Why was the apprentice of the Supreme Leader aboard his ship, and not someone else's? He thought about the way Ren's dark eyes had settled on him so intently. He had to wonder how much Ren could see, or hear. 

Hux had nothing to hide. He was loyal to the Order, loyal to Snoke. His efforts, focus and goals had always been to further both. And if Ren could read his reactions to the way he had looked at him and touched him, or the way his body reacted when he looked back . . .

Would that really be such a bad thing? Clearly Ren was onboard to measure Hux for further involvement with higher command. Possibly a promotion. And Hux very much enjoyed the way he felt when Ren paid such close attention to him. 

They had one more day, if Ren seemed amenable (it looked promising) Hux thought perhaps he could secure his position on more merit than just his loyalties. If it backfired at least he would have had a chance to enjoy what he suspected Ren had under all that armor. It wasn't as though Hux was some virgin that didn't know how to use his body to his advantage. He didn't do it often, but he certainly thought this could be pleasurable. 

The day went similarly to the previous. Hux took Ren to Phasma. She gave him a complete run down of the training modules, the trooper's day-to-day lives and had them give demonstrations for the Supreme Leader's representative. 

Hux had little to do except observe. Ren once again asked many pointed questions. He and Phasma had a long discussion about tactics and techniques. Phasma took him down to the mat and ordered several troopers to demonstrate each of their points and they had further discussed how both could be utilized. 

In the end both had given respectful goodbyes and Hux had taken Ren back to his quarters for a late-day meal.

"I had no idea so much thought and training went into the stormtrooper program." Ren admitted as he removed his mask and set it on Hux's table again.

Inwardly preening Hux led them into the sitting area. He sat on the couch and Ren followed. "Do you mean Phasma's involvement? She's very hands-on, the trooper's training is quite comprehensive under her watch."

"That, but really the entire program. You start them at such a young age? I just assumed you recruited adults and trained them."

Carefully, trying to gauge Ren's opinion on the matter, Hux responded "the children in the program are orphans, or surrendered children from situations with little hope. We have an extensive early program to ensure loyalty and proper upbringing within the Order."

Looking thoughtful Ren leaned forward, forearms resting on his thighs. Hux allowed himself to admire the way it showed the muscles in all his limbs. He looked up and Ren was watching him. 

After a short pause Ren answered. "Impressive."

All-in now, Hux allowed himself half a smile. "Yes. Very."

They were interrupted by the delivery of their meal, and they moved to the table to eat. 

Hux held up a bottle. "One advantage of being mobile is we experience many different cultures, even if it's only from the ship most of the time. This wine is a bit of a delicacy. Do you indulge?"

Ren looked amused. "I'm no self-denying Jedi. I enjoy a good wine on special occasions."

Hux poured them each a glass. "Then here is to the occasion of your honored visit."

Tipping his glass to Hux, Ren took a long swallow. Hux watched his throat working as the wine went down. Ren placed his glass gently back on the table and the way he looked at Hux made his heart beat faster. He was almost certain now that Ren could hear his thoughts. 

"You know why I'm here." Ren stated, his fingers tracing the stem of the glass. 

"I have my suspicions."

"Supreme Leader has been watching you closely. He has been impressed with your forward thinking tactics, your ability to be flexible," Ren's eyes darkened, "in battle, and the programs you have designed. He thinks you could be very useful in furthering the Order's plans."

"Did he think my loyalty was somehow in question?"

Ren frowned. "Of course not. You've always shown great loyalty, and have proven quite adept at rooting out those who are not."

Hux leaned forward on an elbow. "Then why are you here, Ren? Supreme Leader could have simply sent for me and had this conversation at his leisure. Yet you are here, examining me?" He hadn't meant the double entendre, but . . .

Ren leaned forward as well, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. "I truly was sent to learn about your operations. To be able to approach you in person, on your own ship, was simply a perk. My Master does want you to come to him. But you are not obliged to obey. This is an invitation, not an order."

"It is one I gladly accept."

Ren smiled. "Then my mission has been doubly successful."

Hux reached over and stroked his fingers over Ren's forearm. "I hope more than that?"

Ren twisted his arm to close his hand over Hux's and gave a sharp tug. Hux half stood from his chair and moved to Ren's side of the table, not breaking contact. Ren swiveled in his chair and Hux knelt between his thighs. 

Still holding his gaze Ren brought his fingers to his mouth. He breathed over them before kissing them, in an oddly gentle fashion. But his eyes, so dark, did not speak of gentleness. 

Breathing harder now Hux straightened up on his knees and pulled his hand away, replacing them with his lips over Ren's. 

With a sharp intake of breath and a tightening of his thighs around Hux, Ren took over the kiss immediately. Those full, soft lips enveloped Hux's, moving over them several times before his tongue was pressing in.

Hux opened his mouth and Ren was immediately stroking and tasting, the wine still on both their tongues. Hux couldn't hold back a moan as Ren stroked the back of his teeth. Ren's arms slid around him tightly, half lifting him off his knees as he pulled him against his chest. 

After a few minutes Hux broke the kiss, pulling away, standing. Ren blinked up at him in confusion until Hux reached for his collar. 

Ren stood then also, pushing Hux back just enough to make room for himself. Ren bent to place his mouth over each patch of skin Hux bared as he undid his uniform. Once undone Ren pushed it over and off his arms. Then he rucked up his undershirt and jerked it over his head. As he tossed it aside Ren went to his own knees, gripping Hux's hips and licking and mouthing over the bare skin of his stomach. 

Hux closed his eyes and breathed, pushing his fingers into Ren's hair and feeling his mouth and tongue lighting up his nerve endings. 

He didn't stop him until Ren's hands reached to undo his pants. 

"Not yet." He pushed away the seeking fingers. Hux took a step back and admired Ren on his knees, chest rising quickly. He couldn't see anything else for the armor and robes. He gestured to them, "it's your turn."

Ren stood and disrobed quickly, armor and black clothing pulling up next to him. He sat to undo and remove his boots and it reminded Hux he needed to do the same. By the time his boots were on the floor beside his uniform he looked up and Ren's reactions were obvious. Without hesitation Hux reached forward and palmed Ren through his pants. Like Hux, he was fully hard. 

Ren groaned and his eyes rolled back. Reaching out he blindly grabbed Hux by the arms and pulled him into another deep kiss. 

Hux ran his hands over Ren's smooth, speckled skin; his broad chest, muscular arms, up the long expanse of his back. He could feel rough stretches of scar tissue, his fingers mapping them. He pressed himself against Ren, rolling their hips together. 

Ren pulled away with a moan, hands going straight to Hux's waist. "Enough" he said roughly, pushing Hux's clothes away and falling to his knees again. 

Before Hux even had time to think Ren had taken him in hand and was licking his way from base to crown. Hux made an incoherent sound and pushed one hand into Ren's hair, the other on his shoulder to steady himself. 

Ren busied himself with fitting Hux's entire cock in his mouth and down his throat. Hux couldn't help tightening his grip as he watched himself disappear. Ren peered up at him obscenely, watching his face as he swallowed around him. 

Hux cried out, then pushed Ren off and dragged him back to his feet. He kissed him soundly again, both of them panting. Then he grabbed Ren's hand and yanked him towards the bedroom. 

Once they were through the door Ren dropped his hand and stripped out of his pants. Hux followed suit and then they were climbing naked onto the bed together. Hux pulled Ren down on top of him, pushing his tongue into his mouth again. 

Ren's hands were everywhere, and they were scorching hot. It seemed he left long trails of heat all over Hux, behind every rough, almost-possessive touch.

Finally, after rutting together for a while, Ren pulled away just enough to slip a hand between them and grab ahold of them both. 

Hux grasped the forearm Ren had propped himself on, and a handful of the sheet below them. Ren watched him intently as Hux threw back his head and moaned, biting his lips and squirming and digging his heels into the bed. 

Then they both watched Ren's hand moving over them, pushing them closer to their orgasms. Ren wasn't holding back, it was clear they were both close and he was too impatient to hold off any longer. 

Hux came first, his stomach curling tightly, every muscle tensed. He managed to see the first few drops of come but then his eyes closed as he rode out the rest of his orgasm. He collapsed under Ren, who continued to work his hand over them both, faster now that he was close. 

He pulled his knees up under Hux's legs and came with a loud cry all over his stomach, hips jerking with the aftershocks. 

Hux opened his eyes to see Ren leaning heavily on his hand, head down and eyes closed, trying to catch his breath. Hux was covered in both their come.

Hux took a deep breath and sighed contentedly. "When do we have to leave?"

Ren smiled and leaned over to kiss Hux again. It was not a tired kiss. 

He pulled back, "not until morning."

*** **

After Hux and Ren had met with Snoke and Hux had gone back to his command, Snoke summoned Ren. 

"My apprentice, I am fully aware of how you convinced General Hux to join us."

"Yes Master."

"I am very displeased with your methods. You were told to recruit the General, not seduce him."

"It was not my intent, originally Master."

"And yet."

"The General was suspicious of my motives, but sexually attracted to me as well. It seemed like the ideal way to allay his fears as well as cementing his loyalty. I have found physical affection has that effect."

"Affection is not something we encourage. And the last thing we desire is the General's attachment."

"We will not be working together that closely, and your plans will keep him very busy. This was simply to secure him; the attachment will fade quickly through inattention, Master."

"We'll see. I intend to keep you very busy as well, Kylo Ren. There will be no more time for dalliances."

"Of course, Master."

**Author's Note:**

> Keep telling yourself that Ren. And watch out for Snoke, I think he's gonna try and play the two of you off each other.


End file.
